Zelda: The Misadventures of Link: Baby Ganondorf
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! This is my second fic with the group. Poor Link…Zelda confronts him and asks him to baby-sit an infant version of Ganondorf. How will Link handle the mischievous and evil little brat? Rated K for mild violence & language.
1. Chapter 1

**Story**: The Misadventures of Link in: Baby Ganondorf  
**Author**: Flare Zero  
**Written**: August 1st, 2008  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Rating**: K+ (Mild Violence & Language)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Nintendo or its Hyrulian Hero.  
**Author's note**: You know how Link only grunts and yells in his games? That's the way he'll speak in this fic!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Task From Hell**

Link was relaxing in his tree house, napping his days away. He had just saved the world again by defeating some wizard-demon wannabe, so he decides to take some time off.

Suddenly, there was a knock just outside his door.

"Huh?" Link says, getting up out of his cozy bed to see whom it was. He sticks his head outside the door to find Princess Zelda, who was holding a covered basket in her hands.

"Hello, Link! How are you today?" Zelda asks him.

"Eh…" Link sighed with a smile, as if he were really enjoying his break from fighting evil.

"I see. Well, hate to bother your little break, but I have a big favor to ask!" Zelda says to him.

"Hmm?" Link said, now eying the basket Zelda was holding.

Zelda lifts the blanket over the basket to reveal what was underneath.

Link's eyes flew wide open in shock at what he saw.

It was a baby version of his arch foe: Ganondorf.

Stricken with fear, Link dashes back into his house, grabs his Master Sword, and returns to the door, ready to strike the infant down.

"SHRAAAAA!!" Link yells, leaping toward the infant with his weapon drawn.

Zelda gasps and sidesteps the attack. Link crashes face-first onto the ground because of that.

"Link! How could you! He's just a child! I just want you to watch him for the day. Can you do that without hurting this poor defenseless child?" Zelda asks sternly.

"Ugh…" Link grunted, pulling himself off of the ground.

"Come on Link! If you don't look after him, I…I won't go out with you for a month!" Zelda threatens.

Link sighed and took the basket carrying the infant evil adversary.

"You're a sweetheart Link. Catch you later!" Zelda said, giving Link a kiss on the cheeks before leaving.

"Urgh…" Link grunts, looking down at the child with a disgruntled look. Baby Ganondorf gave a look of evil back at Link in response.

He knew it'll be a long day for him.

**Next**: Chapter 2: Link Doesn't Like Kids

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Link Doesn't Like Kids **

Link sat on his bed, and so did baby Ganondorf.

Both of them stared at each other for a good five minutes, until baby Ganondorf started to get a bit irritable of doing nothing but stare back at a pointy-eared young man wearing a green hat.

"Ugh…" Link sighed as he stood and went toward his storage chest to look for a toy or something the little runt could play with.

After shuffling through his things, Link comes across a small wooden wagon he could let baby Ganondorf play with to keep him occupied. Turning back around, Link looks toward the bed.

Baby Ganondorf was gone.

"Huh?!" Link said in shock, now frantically looking every direction to see if he could spot the wandering baby.

He eventually found baby Ganondorf, who climbed upon a high shelf and grabbed Link's boomerang.

"Ack!" Link yelped, rushing over toward the baby to retrieve his magical weapon.

However before he was able to reach the infant, baby Ganondorf flung the boomerang straight at Link.

"Wah!" Link yelps again, dodging the boomerang.

It twirled around the room, before flying out one of his open windows.

"Urrrgh…" growled Link, as he grabbed baby Ganondorf and sets him back on his bed. He then walks back toward the window his boomerang flew out of to see where it flew off too.

Little did Link realize, that his boomerang twirled back into his house through the opposite window.

WHACK!!

It clocks Link on the back of his head, causing him to be launched out of his window.

"Aaaaahhhhh!!" yelled Link as he fell from his tree house, and landing in a nearby bush with a thud.

Link slowly stood up and brushed the dirt off of him. He looks up back toward his house to see baby Ganondorf at his window pointing and laughing at Link's misfortune.

This only made Link even more frustrated with the twerp.

A few minutes later Link is seen sneaking away from his home village, holding a burlap sack in which he used to put baby Ganondorf in, in hopes to find somewhere he could dump the kid and leave him until Zelda would return.

Before he got too far, however, Link runs into an old friend.

It was Midna

"Hello Link, didn't expect to see you out and about this time of day. What do you have in that bag?" she asks curiously.

Link gulps, and then sighs as he opens the bag for Midna to see.

"What? A little baby? What is it doing in there?" she questions.

Link explains the whole babysitting situation to Midna…and his lack of patience with kids.

"I see. Hey, I have an idea! Why not take him to the Lon Lon Ranch and let him ride their horses?" Midna suggests.

"Eh…" Link said, sounding a bit hesitant and not really wanting to go.

"Good. Let's go!" Midna says despite his wishes, grabbing Link and dragging him toward their new destination in one hand, and holding baby Ganondorf in the other as the infant made funny-faces at Link all along the way.

**Next**: Chapter 3: Chaos At Lon Lon Ranch

* * *

**How is it so far? Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for those who have reviewed thus far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chaos At Lon Lon Ranch **

Traveling across Hyrule Field, Link, Midna, and baby Ganondorf arrive at Lon Lon Ranch an hour later, Ganondorf still insulting Link with various funny-faces behind Midna's back. Link was mentally shooting daggers at the infant in frustration.

They meet with the owners of the ranch, Talon and Malon, and request to rent out their largest fenced area to let baby Ganondorf ride around in. They then began to survey the available horses the ranch had to offer.

"Hmm…" Midna began. "I do not think any of these horses would be suitable for this child to ride. They all seem a bit energetic for my tastes. What do you think?" she asks Link.

" Egh…" Link responds, as if he were to say 'You're right.'

Midna suddenly had an idea. She quickly turned to Link.

"I know! Link, you have your own steed, right? Why don't you summon Epona and let this child ride it under your discretion?" she asks.

"Ugh…" Link moans, as if not wanting to torture his own horse by having this incarnation of evil ride it.

"Come on Link!" Midna pleads, now giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"Ugh…" Link sighs, finally giving in to her pleads.

Pulling out his trusty Ocarina of Time, Link was about to play Epona's Song…

Snag!

…before baby Ganondorf snatched the instrument from Link's hands and started playing a very sour and awful rendition of Epona's Song.

_Tweet! Brap! Zonk! Fromp! Zwit!_

Link glowers down upon the child as he snatched his instrument back after hearing that awful version of that song.

He then rose an eyebrow.

Something was fast approaching them from behind.

"Ah!" Link said, realizing that it must be his horse Epona coming to meet him.

As soon as Link turned around…

RAAAM!!

"EEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

…Epona head-butted Link so hard upon arrival, sending our Hyrulian hero flying across the ranch…

CRASH!!

…ultimately ending up crashing into the side of a barn.

"Oh wow…I guess Epona doesn't appreciate her song being played incorrectly…" Midna comments with much surprise.

Epona snorts, before finally calming down with satisfaction, while baby Ganondorf was laughing its evil infant butt off.

A bit later, baby Ganondorf was now dressed in western cowboy attire, complete with cowboy boots, cowboy hat, you name it! The infant sat on top of Epona, with Link by her side. Midna watched from the fence area.

With a rope in hand, Link began to guide his horse around the parameter of the enclosed grassy area. Baby Ganondrof seemed to be enjoying the ride, much to Link's surprise and relief. All seemed well for now…until the infant had a very mischievous idea.

Using the spiky wheel-like spindle on the back of his cowboy boots, baby Ganondorf suddenly digs them into the side of Epona.

"NYEHEHEHEHEH!!" Epona neighs loudly, now spinning around in circles in discomfort of the sharp wheel in its side. Link is yanked into Epona's wild twirling, which swung him around, eventually sending him flying off…

"WAAAAHAAAAAA!!"

CRASH!!

…colliding into a water tower in the end.

Baby Ganondorf continues to torture the poor horse by repeatedly sticking it into its side.

Epona, who had finally had enough of the child's antics, starts to go on a rampage as it ran all over he ranch, crashing through a barn, knocking over various objects, destroying public property, all in an effort to knock off the baby from its back, none of it which didn't help.

Link regains his composure and pulls himself out of the water tower, and sees the complete destruction of the ranch made by his horse.

It wasn't long before the ranch owners confronted Link, obviously looking furious at the mess his horse made.

"Eheh…" Link said with a very embarrassed look, now wondering how he is going to pay for all of this damage.

Midna, thankfully, returned Epona and baby Ganondorf to Link, all of them safe and sound.

Link gives baby Ganondorf a doomful-glare of discontent after what the brat did today at this ranch.

**Next**: Chapter 4: Town Brawl

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Town Brawl **

After the mess at Lon Lon Ranch had subsided, Midna departs from Link and baby Ganondorf, leaving the two to themselves for the remainder of the day.

Link was near the town of Hyrule, so he decides to go there for some much-needed shopping.

Once he arrived inside town, Link looked for a place he could drop off the troublesome toddler while he ran his errands.

First place he could think of was the Happy Mask Salesman. He proceeds to enter his shop.

"Me? Look after this kid while you shop? Sure!" the salesman says as he takes baby Ganondorf while Link leaves to start grocery shopping.

Several minutes later, Link returns to the shop to pickup the toddler, only to find the saleman's store completely destroyed from top to bottom. Before him stood the very angry owner.

"What were you thinking bringing such a rotten kid to me?! Get out!!" the not-so-Happy Mask Salesman yells, literally tossing baby Ganondorf back at Link before proceeding to shove him out his store.

Now Link had to find another place he could drop off the child from hell.

So he decided to have one of the guards within the center of town take watch of the child while Link shops for a new bow.

Upon returning, Link stood shocked that half of the town was on fire for some bizarre reason. It wasn't long before the guard approaches Link to return the kid to him.

"Your destructive child has caused millions of rupees in damage!! Expect a bill in a couple days!!" the angry guard said to Link before storming off to help put out the fires.

"Arrrgh!!" Link growled frustratingly as he glowered down at the child, who smiled cheesilly back at Link.

Suddenly out of nowhere, one of Link's enemies: Vaati, in his wind-mage form, appears before him.

"Fwahahahaha!! Such destruction that kid of yours has! Allow me to take him off of your hands!!" Vaati says with an evil laugh, snatching up baby Ganondorf and quickly fleeing the area.

However, Vaati's escape was cut short as a small nuclear-like explosion appeared at the other end of the town where Vaati was. Seconds later a severely burnt Vaati returns to Link and promptly returns the kid to him.

"I don't know what the heck he just did to me, but I want no part of it anymore! The time we meet in The Minish Cap game, I'm gonna make our battle twice as harder than usual, Link!!" Vaati says angrily before disappearing from view.

Link was on the verge of crying from the day's chains of mis-events.

He decided to go on home and wait for Princess Zelda to pick up her child.

**Next**: Chapter 5: Peace At Last?

* * *

**Only one chapter left! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Peace At Last? **

Link was back at his tree house, with an icepack on his forehead resting up from the disastrous day of babysitting. Baby Ganondorf had finally fallen asleep upon their return much to Link's relief.

Later, he hears a knock on his door. He gets up to see who it was.

Link's eyes lit up to see it as Princess Zelda.

"Hello Link! How have you been today? Has the baby been good to you this whole time?" Princess Zelda asks.

Link lies by nodding a 'Yes' to her.

"Oh good! Where is he now?" she asks.

Link steps back inside and brings the sleeping baby to her.

"Awww, isn't he adorable?" she says, taking him and cuddling him in her arms.

Link grunts as if to say 'Adorable my foot!'

"Well Link, I must be going. I have found a suitable foster family to take this child in. So, call me later?" Princess Zelda says to Link with a smile before leaving.

Link steps back inside and flops down on his bed with a loud sigh, now taking a much-needed nap.

It was over.

Minutes later, Link was suddenly jarred awake by a loud booming voice that shook his entire house. He shot out of his bed and quickly runs toward the window to see who it was.

Link's eyes became tiny with complete shock and horror as the gargantuan evil and angry-looking moon from Majora's Mask was floating outside of his house.

"HEY! I HEAR-TELL YOU BABYSIT LITTLE KIDS! I WANT YOU TO WATCH OVER MY 26 OFFSPRING'S FOR A WEEK, SHORTY!" the moon says to Link in a booming voice.

The next thing anyone in the village saw was Link screaming his head-off as he frantically ran away from his house flailing his arms trying to get away from anymore kid-sitting jobs.

* * *

**The End**

**How did you like it? Please review!  
And look out for another funny Zelda fic coming later this Fall!**


End file.
